La culpabilité du survivant
by Syrene-T
Summary: Bilbon Sacquet est rentré chez lui. Heureux ? Non. Indemne ? Ca reste à voir. Tourmenté par d'horribles cauchemars, il dépérit et perd goût à la vie. Que faire pour s'en sortir ?
1. Prologue

**Avertissement** **:**

 _ **Pour écrire cette histoire, j'ai dû jouer avec le temps. L'action se déroule tout juste après le retour de Bilbon en Comté. Normalement, les événements incluant Frodon et Sam Gamegie auraient dû venir beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard pour respecter la chronologie officielle.**_

 _ **J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas d'avoir triché !**_

000000OOOOO0000000

\- Tu es un bon garçon, balbutia Bilbon Sacquet d'une voix faible. Et moi je suis très égoïste, vois-tu. Oui c'est vrai, je suis très égoïste...

La fête battait son plein. C'était une belle nuit d'été et la Comté tout entière paraissait s'être rassemblée là. Les gens riaient, mangeaient et buvaient, dansaient...

Le seul qui ne s'amusait pas était celui qui aurait dû être le roi de la soirée, puisque c'était son anniversaire que l'on célébrait ainsi en grande pompe. Bilbon avait beau sourire à ses invités et s'efforcer de faire preuve de cordialité, en réalité il était lugubre.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai recueilli après la mort de ta mère et de ton père, poursuivit-il à l'intention de son neveu (son petit cousin, en réalité), mais ce n'est pas par charité...

Bilbon était sincèrement attaché à Frodon. Et il lui était tout aussi sincèrement reconnaissant. A quelques heures de son départ définitif, bien que seul Gandalf soit au courant de ses projets, il aurait voulu dire la vérité au jeune hobbit, d'une part parce qu'il pensait ne jamais le revoir après ce soir et ensuite, d'une certaine manière, pour se faire pardonner de le quitter ainsi qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire. Il aurait voulu lui avouer les raisons très personnelles qui l'avaient poussé, plusieurs décennies plus tôt, à l'adopter et à en faire son légataire universel. Il aurait voulu lui dire que l'âge venant, ses anciens démons se réveillaient et qu'il allait partir pour retourner vers son passé. Il aurait voulu également dire à Frodon combien il l'aimait et combien il lui était redevable, pour sa gentillesse et sa spontanéité, pour toutes ces années partagées, pour sa simple présence, qui avait redonné un sens à sa vie après les drames qui l'avaient endeuillé autrefois…. Mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et il bredouilla seulement :

\- Non, je crois que de tous ceux de ma nombreuse famille, tu étais le seul qui avait vraiment de l'esprit _._

Frodon le regardait avec une inquiétude grandissante et Bilbon coupa court à la conversation, avant de s'enfoncer davantage. Il ne niait pas avoir adopté Frodon par égoïsme, néanmoins, quelle piètre raison venait-il de lui donner là ! Quel pitoyable mensonge !

Il s'éloigna en hâte et, tandis que la fête battait son plein, il s'en alla s'asseoir, anonyme, à une table à l'écart. Soudain, tout cela lui pesa terriblement. Cette fête d'anniversaire, si grandiose qu'elle soit, lui parut terriblement, insupportablement superficielle. Il fut dévoré de l'envie de glisser son anneau à son doigt et de partir tout de suite, sans se retourner.

\- Non, non, se dit-il à lui-même. Pas tout de suite. Ce sera bientôt terminé.

Et puis il ne voulait pas gâcher l'effet de surprise qu'il préparait, en disparaissant purement et simplement devant les yeux de ses invités. Allons, encore une heure ou deux et il prendrait la route. Il retournerait vers un passé qui le hantait. Il honorerait une invitation qui lui avait été adressée... des décennies plus tôt ! Fondcombe... oui Fondcombe serait le lieu idéal où finir ses jours. Mais avant cela, le vieux hobbit comptait effectuer une sorte de pèlerinage. Refaire la route qu'il avait parcourue autrefois, jusqu'à son terme : la Montagne Solitaire. Il lui semblait que cela lui était nécessaire pour boucler la boucle et trouver enfin la paix.

La paix... voilà ce que Frodon lui avait apporté. Il n'avait que huit ans quand ses parents s'étaient noyés et il en avait presque neuf lorsque Bilbon avait décidé de l'adopter. Beaucoup avaient trouvé que c'était une très belle action de sa part. Certes, le propriétaire de Cul-de-Sac avait élevé l'enfant de son mieux, s'était sincèrement attaché à lui et fait tout son possible pour que Frodon non seulement ne manque jamais de rien mais encore puisse s'épanouir et être heureux.

Certes.

Mais il s'était surtout servi de lui pour éloigner les noirs démons qui le tourmentaient. Pour éviter de devenir fou en se rongeant de remords, de regrets, de chagrin... pour ne pas se perdre dans une culpabilité dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire, qu'elle soit justifiée ou non, et qui le dévorait vivant.

Tirant sur sa pipe d'un air lugubre, Bilbon laissa ses pensées le ramener loin, très loin dans le passé, lorsqu'il était revenu en Comté après la grande aventure de sa jeunesse.


	2. Le mauvais rêve

La chandelle était presque entièrement consumée. Les yeux rougis par le manque de clarté et la fatigue, Bilbon bâilla et reposa son livre sur ses genoux. Les lettres se brouillaient devant ses yeux tant il était fatigué et, de toute façon, son esprit ne parvenait plus à leur trouver le moindre sens.

Le hobbit se frotta les paupières d'un air las. Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Très tard ou très tôt... la nuit était fort avancée, en tous les cas. Le silence était total et lui serrait le coeur. Il aurait aimé entendre quelque chose... les bruits de la vie... mais il était seul, désespérément seul... seul dans ce silence oppressant. Bilbon avait perdu l'habitude d'être seul.

Malgré lui, sa tête dodelina et chut vers l'avant, ses yeux se fermèrent. Il faillit se laisser aller mais se redressa dans un sursaut. Avec peine tant son corps épuisé lui semblait lourd, il quitta son fauteuil, sur lequel il déposa son livre, et traîna les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine où il mit de l'eau à chauffer. Peut-être qu'une bonne tasse de thé l'aiderait à demeurer éveillé... Naturellement, le hobbit savait bien que tôt ou tard, qu'il le veuille ou non, il lui faudrait céder au sommeil... un frisson de peur lui parcourut l'échine. Peut-être que s'il était suffisamment fatigué il dormirait d'un sommeil de plomb qu'aucun cauchemar ne viendrait troubler... Bilbon préférait supporter le silence et la fatigue plutôt que d'affronter les terribles songes qui hantaient son esprit dès lors qu'il s'endormait !

Il s'achemina toutefois vers sa chambre à coucher, disons plutôt qu'il s'y traîna, et se dévêtit pour enfiler ses vêtements de nuit. Non pas qu'il en ait envie : tout ce qui évoquait le sommeil lui nouait l'estomac ! Mais le temps que l'eau chauffe, il devait s'occuper, sans quoi il risquait de s'endormir sur place !

Une fois de retour dans la cuisine, il fit infuser son thé ; il avait changé d'avis et choisi des herbes aux vertus calmantes, dans l'espoir qu'elles lui procureraient un sommeil paisible lorsqu'il finirait par succomber. Il le but lentement, manquant renverser sa tasse plusieurs fois : il était à bout de forces ! Ce manège infernal durait depuis des jours et des jours, ou plutôt des nuits et des nuits, depuis son retour en Comté ou pratiquement... il avait essayé le thé très fort qui d'ordinaire, pris aussi tard, l'empêchait de fermer l'œil mais, après avoir passé deux nuits sans dormir il s'était effondré tout de même et s'était endormi à table.

La dernière goutte avalée, le hobbit gagna son lit sans le moindre enthousiasme et se glissa entre les draps, glacé d'appréhension.

\- Dormir ! pensa-t-il avec toute la conviction dont il était encore capable. Je vais dormir et ne penser à rien... à rien !

Il voulait se répéter ces mots encore plusieurs fois pour bien s'en imprégner, mais sa fatigue eut raison de lui et il s'endormit à peine sa tête posée sur l'oreiller.

OO0OO

Bilbon marchait d'un bon pas sur le sentier qui passait derrière son trou de hobbit et qui faisait presque tout le tour de Hobbitebourg. Une très jolie promenade. Le soleil brillait sans chauffer de manière excessive, l'air était léger, c'était un jour idéal pour effectuer une longue randonnée.

Bilbon se mit à siffloter. Mais ce n'était pas tant pour exprimer sa joie que pour faire taire le léger malaise qui persistait à peser sur son coeur. Il avait beau se répéter que c'était absurde, il lui semblait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Il n'aurait pas dû être seul, déjà pour commencer ! Mais si, voyons ! Quelle sottise ! Et puis, où était le problème ? Il était chez lui, non ? Dans son pays bien-aimé, tout près de sa maison. Il connaissait chacun des habitants du secteur et chaque pierre du sentier !

Tout en se disant cela, Bilbon regarda soudain autour de lui d'un air inquiet : chaque pierre du sentier ? Il ne reconnaissait rien de ce qui l'entourait ! Ce n'était plus sa riante contrée qui s'étendait autour de lui mais une plaine morne et rase. Des herbes dures et sèches sortaient par touffes d'une terre qui paraissait grisâtre. Ici et là, des cailloux, des rochers donnaient un peu de relief au paysage. Un vent aigre soufflait et le soleil avait disparu.

Tout au fond, au plus profond de son subconscient, Bilbon gémit de terreur : tout allait recommencer et il ne pouvait rien empêcher ! A un autre niveau de conscience toutefois, il regardait autour de lui d'un air perplexe tandis que son sentiment de malaise s'intensifiait :

\- C'est impossible !

Il ne pouvait pas s'être perdu ! Pas à une demi lieue de chez lui, sur un chemin qu'il connaissait depuis toujours ! Et de toute façon, ce paysage désolé n'appartenait pas à la Comté ! Ou bien il devenait fou et était en proie à des hallucinations, ou bien il était victime d'un mauvais sort !

Comme pour confirmer cette dernière hypothèse, une sorte de brouillard d'une vilaine couleur brunâtre se mit à sourdre du sol. En quelques instants, il avait masqué tout le paysage et enveloppé le hobbit d'une sorte de cocon qui se mouvait lentement, pareil à une créature douée de vie qui aurait sournoisement cherché à s'emparer de lui. Le coeur de Bilbon battait à tout rompre. Il devait faire appel à tout son courage et tout son bon sens pour ne pas se mettre à courir droit devant lui en poussant des cris de terreur ! Même son souffle commençait à se bloquer dans sa poitrine, malgré ses efforts pour inspirer à fond et chasser cette peur irrationnelle qui lui faisait jaillir la sueur par tous les pores de la peau !

Et puis quelqu'un parla. Invisible dans le brouillard. Une voix grave que le hobbit aurait reconnue entre mille, après mille ans passés ! Une voix chargée de colère et d'un incommensurable mépris :

\- Voleur... menteur... traître !

\- Thorin... chuchota Bilbon en fermant les yeux et en serrant les paupières de toutes ses forces - ce qui ne servait à rien puisque de toute façon il ne pouvait rien voir dans cette mélasse !

Il plaqua ensuite ses mains sur ses oreilles, pour ne pas entendre la suite. Il ne voulait plus entendre ces paroles dont chacune l'écorchait vif. Plus jamais. Mais tout était vain, c'était comme si la voix parlait à l'intérieur de sa tête :

\- Mes neveux et moi sommes morts par votre faute, voleur !

\- Thorin, non ! Vous savez bien que c'est faux ! J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour éviter ça…

\- Vous nous avez trahis !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je voulais éviter un massacre... j'essayais de sauver la Compagnie.

\- Et vous vous êtes caché pendant que nous nous faisions tuer, comme le misérable lâche que vous êtes !

Perçant le brouillard, Bilbon devina deux silhouettes indistinctes qui le regardaient avec sévérité, d'un air accusateur.

\- Fili... Kili... Vous savez pourtant bien que...

La voix invisible laissa tomber une exclamation de mépris et de déni mêlés. Les deux ombres ne parlaient jamais. Et celui qui parlait n'apparaissait jamais.

\- Je ne me suis pas caché ! protesta le hobbit.

Il était bouleversé. Anéanti. Jamais rien auparavant, aucune épreuve, aucune parole ne l'avait jamais fait autant souffrir. L'idée que depuis le monde des morts ses amis puissent le détester, pire le mépriser, le maudire, le tenir pour responsable de leur sort... c'était insupportable. Insupportable.

\- J'étais prêt à me battre à vos côtés jusqu'au bout, bredouilla-t-il. Mais j'ai reçu un mauvais coup et j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je suis revenu à moi tout était fini… tout était fini…

\- Foutaises !

\- Je vous jure que c'est vrai...

\- Vous avez toujours été un fardeau pour nous, une épine plantée dans nos talons.

\- Thorin, je vous en supplie...

-... et pour finir vous avez précipité notre perte.

\- Pitié ! Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi cruel ? Je ne mérite pas ça ! Si vous me laissiez vous expliquer...

Mais déjà les ombres disparaissaient tandis que la voix invisible perdait de son ampleur et s'éteignait peu à peu, lourde de mépris :

\- ... voleur... félon... _assassin_ !

\- Thorin... je n'ai jamais voulu ça... THORIN ! hurla Bilbon.

Il se redressa d'un seul bond, trempé de sueur, et comprit qu'il avait vraiment hurlé. Comme chaque nuit. Son coeur battait une chamade endiablée, ses mains mouillées tremblaient, ses vêtements de nuit collaient à son corps moite... chaque nuit, le même cauchemar le tourmentait. Chaque nuit il s'éveillait en sursaut, hurlant d'horreur.

Et chaque nuit, il s'en voulait davantage.

Car Thorin l'avait quitté avec des paroles amicales... et de toute façon, jamais, même possédé par la maladie du dragon, même au plus fort de la colère il n'avait eu, de son vivant, des paroles aussi dures ! Non, ce n'était pas l'esprit de son ami défunt qui venait hanter Bilbon, c'était lui-même, c'était son propre cerveau qui inventait ces mots terribles, ces reproches abominables... c'était son propre subconscient qui le torturait dès que le sommeil le livrait à lui.

\- Je ne voulais pas ça, répéta le hobbit, comme une prière.

Des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage. Comme si perdre ses amis n'avait pas été suffisamment terrible ! Il fallait encore que cet abominable cauchemar vienne le torturer... au fond de lui, Bilbon en connaissait la raison. Il savait bien qu'en réalité il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il savait que Thorin lui avait pardonné, et réciproquement, ce qui un temps les avait séparés. Ce n'était pas là le vrai problème.

Le problème, c'était qu'il éprouvait ce sentiment horrible qu'est la culpabilité du survivant : ils sont morts et pas moi... pourquoi ?

Gandalf aurait pu l'aider et lui dire des paroles de réconfort et de sagesse, mais Gandalf était bien loin.

Ce cauchemar n'avait commencé à hanter le hobbit qu'après son retour chez lui. Une fois qu'il s'était retrouvé seul. Si terriblement seul. Tout le long du chemin de retour, malgré sa tristesse il avait pu dormir en paix et il avait espéré oublier. Oublier la guerre, la mort et la souffrance.

Dans les premiers temps de son retour, encore, il avait pu dormir tranquille, sur un lit de fortune : sa maison avait été pillée et mise à sac en son absence et l'or qu'il ramenait de son voyage lui avait servi à racheter ses meubles, ses affaires, et à remplacer celles qu'il n'avait pas pu récupérer. Plus difficiles et plus graves étaient ses démêlés juridiques avec les instances de la Comté : bon nombre de hobbits affirmaient qu'il n'était qu'un imposteur et Bilbon avait eu bien du mal à faire admettre son identité ! Tout le temps qu'il avait dû consacrer à remettre son foyer en état et à se battre pour être reconnu comme celui qu'il était, il avait été épargné par les mauvais rêves.

Mais depuis...

A nouveau, Bilbon se sentit oppressé. Cette grande maison vide... peuplée de fantômes et de regrets... il avait pris l'habitude d'être toujours en compagnie. Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent de plus belle sur les joues pâles du semi homme. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'une troupe de nains tapageurs vienne soudain envahir son paisible -trop paisible- foyer... il voulait entendre à nouveau leurs rires, leurs plaisanteries et même leurs sarcasmes. Qu'ils retournent toute la maison, quelle importance ! Ce serait avec joie qu'il les verrait faire ! Oh oui, si seulement, si seulement tout pouvait recommencer... une nouvelle chance, pour une autre fin... ça c'était un rêve, naturellement. Revenir en arrière n'est accordé à personne, quelque ardeur qu'il mette à le souhaiter. N'empêche que ses amis lui manquaient cruellement, au point que parfois il se demandait s'il avait été bien inspiré de revenir. S'il n'aurait pas dû rester à Erebor.

Mais non. S'il avait fait cela il n'aurait pas souffert de la solitude, sans doute, mais c'est le mal du pays qui l'aurait rongé, lentement, patiemment, l'aurait tourmenté et rendu malade.

Il n'y avait, au fond, aucune bonne option...

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Bilbon se leva, ralluma sa chandelle et se mit à arpenter son logis, une pièce après l'autres, sans but, la gorge horriblement serrée. Rien ne l'avait préparé à de telles épreuves. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son retour serait aussi amer. Aussi douloureux.

De guerre lasse, il alla se blottir dans son fauteuil au salon, s'y roula en boule et sortit son anneau de sa poche (car il ne s'en séparait jamais, même la nuit, et avait cousu une poche tout exprès sur les vêtements qu'il enfilait pour dormir).

Il se mit à le caresser du bout des doigts, sans jamais le quitter des yeux, et peu à peu s'apaisa. Le premier chant du coq le trouva endormi au même endroit, recroquevillé sur lui-même, le poing serré sur son trésor et la tête appuyée sur son poing.


	3. Samsagace Gamegie

\- Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça... il faut que je trouve une solution !

Il faisait grand jour à présent et Bilbon Sacquet, les traits tirés, le teint pâle, était assis devant un petit déjeuner qu'il chipotait.

Or, un hobbit prend toujours la nourriture très au sérieux ! Mais Bilbon n'avait pas seulement perdu le sommeil. En réalité d'ailleurs il ne l'avait pas perdu : non, il l'évitait seulement autant que cela lui était possible tant son horrible cauchemar le bouleversait nuit après nuit, pire que ça, lui déchirait l'âme ! En revanche, il avait perdu l'appétit. Aucune nourriture ne l'attirait plus vraiment et de toute façon il ne parvenait jamais à avaler que quelques bouchées avant de repousser son assiette d'un air las. Il avait du même coup beaucoup maigri, mais cela lui importait peu. La seule chose qui parvenait à lui procurer un peu de paix et de réconfort, c'était l'anneau d'or qu'il avait trouvé dans les galeries du royaume des gobelins.

Mais si attaché qu'il puisse être à cet objet envoûtant, Bilbon sentait confusément qu'il sombrait dans la dépendance et que ce n'était pas très sain. Si encore l'anneau avait pu le préserver de faire des cauchemars ! Mais ce n'était pas le cas et Bilbon songeait, avec tout ce qui lui restait de bon sens, qu'il lui fallait absolument un dérivatif. Il devait trouver un nouveau but à son existence, quelque chose à faire qui occuperait utilement ses jours autant que ses pensées et chasserait les spectres qui le tourmentaient.

A ceci près que c'était là bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Gandalf l'avait pourtant prévenu que s'il survivait à la quête d'Erebor il ne serait plus jamais le même. Il avait changé, en effet, et il n'avait pas attendu d'être de retour en Comté pour s'en apercevoir, même si c'était ici, chez lui, tandis qu'il s'efforçait sans conviction ni grande envie d'ailleurs de renouer avec ses anciennes habitudes, que ce constat s'imposait à lui à chaque instant. Cependant, si changer n'est pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose, Bilbon n'aurait jamais cru qu'il se sentirait aussi mal, sans parvenir à reprendre le fil paisible de son ancienne vie ! Peut-être aussi lui manquait-il la conviction et du même coup la volonté nécessaire…

Bilbon débarrassa la table sans avoir avalé grand chose et s'en fut d'un pas traînant jusqu'à son jardin, impeccablement entretenu par le Père Gamegie. Machinalement, ou peut-être par habitude, Bilbon se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait planté le modeste gland qu'il avait ramassé dans le jardin de Béorn, le changeur de peau. Un sourire triste étira les lèvres du hobbit. Béorn... ce géant bourru, un peu sauvage, très farouche et cependant doté d'un coeur grand comme ça... Béorn qui pouvait être terrifiant quand, abandonnant son apparence humaine (laquelle était d'ailleurs déjà passablement impressionnante), il endossait la personnalité et l'apparence d'un ours énorme ! Un fauve gigantesque dont la fureur et la puissance avaient fait des ravages dans les rangs des orcs... Bilbon secoua la tête en fermant les yeux et s'efforça de chasser les souvenirs de guerre et de bataille.

Il s'accroupit près de la petite place de terre nue sous laquelle il avait enfoui son "trophée". Il attachait plus d'importance à ce pauvre petit gland, ramassé sur le sol et ensuite conservé au fond d'une poche à travers mille dangers, qu'à l'or ou l'argent (lequel lui avait cependant été bien utile, il fallait l'avouer) qui avait également fait partie de ses "souvenirs de voyage". Quoi de plus naturel pour un hobbit, après tout ? Ceux-ci n'ont-ils pas de tout temps éprouvé un amour profond pour toutes les choses qui poussent ? Bilbon espérait de tout son coeur que cela donnerait quelque chose. Il attendait avec impatience et inquiétude de voir apparaître une pousse fragile qui, il l'espérait, deviendrait un jour un arbre majestueux. Il avait choisi l'emplacement avec soin, dans la perspective d'un grand arbre aux majestueuses ramures. Oh bien sûr, lui-même ne le verrait jamais ainsi ! Un chêne met des décennies à pousser et à devenir un grand arbre, un hobbit ne vit pas aussi longtemps. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Si le gland qu'il avait mis en terre germait comme il l'espérait, il le verrait néanmoins sortir de terre et devenir un arbrisseau. Et lorsqu'il ne serait plus là... cette pensée frappa soudain le hobbit comme une gifle en plein visage !

Il ne s'était jamais marié et n'avait pas d'enfant. Qu'adviendrait-il de sa maison après sa mort ? Pardi, il le savait déjà ! Tout ce qu'il possédait reviendrait à ses cousins, les Sacquet de Besace ! L'horrible Lobélia et son non moins horrible fils, Lothon !

Bilbon se redressa, sourcils froncés, son visage d'ordinaire affable figé en une expression de dureté qui ne lui était pas coutumière. L'idée en elle-même n'avait de toute façon rien de plaisant mais il pensait surtout aux objets qui lui étaient les plus chers, à ce qu'il chérissait tout particulièrement. Qu'adviendrait-il de ses livres ? Ses précieuses cartes ? Son jardin ? Un chêne notamment prend de la place et son ombre est généreuse... si l'on aime l'ombre. Par ailleurs, il faut tout de même admettre que ce n'est pas le genre d'arbre que l'on fait généralement pousser dans un jardin... Les Sacquet de Besace, estimait Bilbon, ne respectaient rien ! Seraient-ils capable de le _couper_ ?! Un grand froid envahit le coeur du hobbit, qui serra les poings. Si le modeste fruit qu'il avait rapporté consentait à donner quelque chose, cet arbre, jeune ou vieux, serait sacré ! SACRE ! Et cela pour toutes sortes de raisons ! Le souvenir d'une voix perdue, des dernières paroles d'un mourant s'éveilla dans son cerveau et cette fois elle n'était ni agressive ni accusatrice, car c'était un vrai souvenir et non une émanation déformée de son subconscient :

\- Retournez à vos livres et à votre fauteuil, _plantez vos arbres, regardez-les pousser_...

Oh oui ! Alors que sa propre vie s'éteignait en lui, après qu'il ait vu périr l'un de ceux qui lui était les plus chers au monde, Thorin savait de quoi il parlait ! Regarder croître la vie pour ne jamais oublier que même si la mort est le lot de chacun, la vie renaît toujours, qu'elle est plus forte que tout et qu'elle est porteuse d'espoir.

\- _Si plus de gens chérissaient leur foyer plus que l'or, ce monde serait un endroit plus joyeux_.

Ne devait-il pas cela à son ami disparu ? se demandait Bilbon. Ne lui appartenait-il pas, pour une minuscule, un infime part, de travailler à rendre "le monde plus joyeux" ? De toute manière, cet arbre était un souvenir. Bilbon se souvenait de ce qu'il avait dit un jour : " _à chaque fois que je le verrai je me souviendrai. De tout ce qui est arrivé de bon, de mauvais... et quelle chance j'ai eue de rentrer chez moi_ ". C'était plus vrai aujourd'hui que jamais ! Les poings de Bilbon se serrèrent encore plus fort, jusqu'à tant que ses articulations blanchissent. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas que Lobélia et consorts posent leurs pattes avides sur ses affaires et investissent la maison construite par son père ! Cette pensée lui était odieuse ! Oui, se dit le semi homme avec ironie en desserrant ses poings et en retrouvant ses esprits, voilà qui est bel et beau ! Il n'empêche que tu n'es pas immortel, mon pauvre Bilbon, et qu'après ta mort tout ceci leur reviendra, quoi qu'ils décident d'en faire ! Inutile de taper du pied et de geindre, tu n'y changeras rien ! A moins bien sûr que d'ici là tu aies un héritier... ah ! ah !

Il n'y songea pas davantage ce jour-là et cependant l'idée, tout comme le gland qu'il avait planté en terre, germa lentement dans son esprit jusqu'au jour où elle aussi donna ses fruits.

En attendant ce jour, plus déprimé encore que lorsqu'il était sorti de chez lui, Bilbon s'en retournait vers la maison lorsqu'il vit arriver Hamfast Gamegie, que l'on appelait familièrement le Père Gamegie et qu'on nommerait un jour l'Ancien, flanqué de son fils Samsagace, dit Sam. Un brave petit, d'ailleurs.

\- Bonjour, M'sieur Bilbon ! lança le père, aussitôt imité par l'enfant.

\- Bonjour, répondit l'intéressé en se forçant à sourire.

Il avait depuis quelques temps décidé de demander au Père Gamegie d'entretenir son jardin. Il le payait pour ça, bien sûr. Auparavant il le faisait lui-même mais Bilbon n'avait plus de goût pour rien. Plus de courage. Plus de volonté. Il se traînait tout le jour en redoutant la nuit et ses fantômes, apportés par le sommeil.

Pourtant, en regardant machinalement le père et le fils se mettre à l'ouvrage Bilbon finit par sourire : le petit Sam était adorable, il prenait son travail très à coeur et s'efforçait d'imiter chacun des gestes de son père. Oui, c'était un gamin adorable. C'était dommage qu'il appartienne à une famille aussi modeste. Les Gamegie ne savaient ni lire ni écrire et ne roulaient pas sur l'or. Au fond c'était une bonne action d'avoir engagé le père comme jardinier. Cela lui procurait un petit revenu. Et d'ailleurs... petit à petit, une idée commença à prendre forme dans le cerveau désoeuvré de Bilbon. Sam méritait que l'on s'intéresse à lui et de plus, cela lui procurerait à lui-même une occupation des plus salutaires. Il réfléchit encore un instant au plan qu'il venait d'échafauder et se décida au moment où il vit l'enfant courir à travers le jardin... et passer à l'emplacement où il espérait un jour voir pousser un chêne !

\- Sam ! cria-t-il.

Surpris, le jeune garçon s'arrêta net et se tourna vers lui. Bilbon se hâta dans sa direction.

\- Essaie de ne pas marcher à cet endroit, le gronda-t-il gentiment en désignant la petite place de terre nue. Il y a des plantations.

L'enfant loucha vers le sol (l'empreinte de son pied nu était bien visible) et releva son museau vers son interlocuteur en disant :

\- Je m'excuse, Monsieur Bilbon.

Bilbon sourit et, cette fois, il n'eut pas à se forcer. Puis il ébouriffa les cheveux bouclés du garçon en disant :

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Sam. Mais maintenant tu feras attention. J'ai une idée : c'est toi qui t'occuperas de cet emplacement, qui l'arroseras et qui soigneras cet arbre lorsqu'il commencera à pousser. Tu es d'accord ?

\- Oui, Monsieur Bilbon. C'est quoi, comme arbre ?

\- Un chêne, répondit le hobbit en souriant plus largement encore. Et un jour je te raconterai son histoire.

Il se composa une mine mélodramatique et ajouta en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Mais c'est une histoire qui fait peur, tu sais... avec notamment un homme très grand, très fort, qui la nuit se change en ours et chasse les méchants orcs...

Le petit garçon ouvrit des yeux larges comme des soucoupes :

\- C'est vrai ?!

\- Oui mais je te raconterai tout cela plus tard. Et puis lorsque tu auras terminé de t'occuper de notre arbre, tu viendras à la maison. J'aurai quelque chose pour toi.

\- Oh !

Les yeux de l'enfant brillèrent.

\- Et vous me raconterez l'histoire de l'homme ours ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous connaissez beaucoup d'histoires ?

\- Oui, beaucoup.

\- Vous me les raconterez toutes ?

\- Si tu veux, répondit Bilbon, qui souriait toujours et se sentait plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.


	4. Une grande décision

A dater de ce jour, le petit Sam vint souvent à Cul-de-Sac, même sans son père. Ce dernier en effet ne venait entretenir le jardin qu'une fois par semaine. Sam venait beaucoup plus fréquemment, prenant très à coeur la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Un jour tout de même il posa à Bilbon la question qui le turlupinait depuis un certain temps :

\- Pourquoi un chêne, Monsieur Bilbon ?

A la vérité, c'était le hasard qui en avait décidé. C'était machinalement que Bilbon avait un jour ramassé ce gland, comme on cueille un brin d'herbe que l'on se met à mâchonner sans y penser. C'était en le voyant au creux de sa paume que l'idée lui était venue de le garder en souvenir de toutes ses aventures. Mais si ç'avait été une faîne, une noisette ou une graine de pissenlit, sur le coup ç'aurait été du pareil au même. Aujourd'hui toutefois, il se disait qu'en fait ce ne pouvait pas être un hasard... le destin avait dû s'en mêler. Aussi ce fut sans réfléchir qu'il répondit à l'enfant :

\- Parce que, mon petit Sam, un chêne est aussi grand et solide que l'amitié.

Il ignorait totalement, bien sûr, et le petit hobbit de même, qu'un jour Sam Gamegie devenu adulte ferait preuve lui aussi, envers un certain Frodon Sacquet, d'une constance et d'une amitié aussi solide et forte qu'un grand chêne.

Les yeux dans le vague, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, Bilbon paraissait soudain très loin de là, plongé dans ses souvenirs, et l'enfant n'avait pas osé demander davantage de précisions. Ce fut lui cependant qui le premier découvrit que ses efforts avaient porté leurs fruits : un matin, lâchant son arrosoir il poussa un cri de joie et, rayonnant, se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison dans laquelle Bilbon faisait la vaisselle du petit déjeuner.

\- Monsieur Bilbon ! Monsieur Bilbon ! Venez voir ! Venez voir !

Le garçon sautillait sur place, surexcité à l'extrême, sans se rendre compte qu'il avait laissé des traces de terre dans toute la maison.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Sam ?

\- Venez voir ! répéta le petit hobbit, dont les yeux brillaient tant et plus.

Intrigué, Bilbon le suivit dans le jardin. L'enfant dansait sur place tandis qu'il s'accroupissait devant une minuscule petite pousse verte émergeant du sol.

\- Il sort de terre, Monsieur Bilbon ! Il commence à pousser !

D'émotion, Bilbon tomba à genoux.

\- Oui... murmura t-il.

Il regarda le petit garçon. Durant un instant, tous deux échangèrent un regard dans lequel brillait le même émoi et la même joie.

\- Viens, Sam, dit enfin Bilbon en se relevant et en époussetant ses genoux plein de terre. Il faut fêter ça.

Ce fut un beau goûter improvisé ! Bilbon rit de bon coeur avec son petit invité, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais été depuis son retour en Comté.

Cependant, Sam ne recevait pas que des gâteaux ou des friandises lorsqu'il venait à Cul-de-Sac. Bilbon avait décidé de mettre son projet à exécution et d'enseigner à l'enfant à lire et à écrire. Il voulait faire cela pour lui.

Après leurs leçons l'élève était récompensé par des histoires, dont il ne lassait jamais. D'autant que Bilbon n'avait pas menti, il en connaissait, des histoires, oh là là ! Et surtout, il en connaissait que personne d'autre ne racontait ! Bilbon évoquait des contrées lointaines et mystérieuses, une ville toute en bois bâtie au milieu d'un grand lac (Sam n'arrivait pas à imaginer un tel prodige), il parlait de trolls, de nains et de trésors gardés par un terrible dragon... Mais les histoires préférées du petit hobbit étaient celles qui parlaient des elfes. Bilbon racontait, l'enfant l'écoutait, émerveillé, évoquer un grand roi dont le palais se trouvait au centre d'une immense forêt pleine de pièges et de dangers. Un palais souterrain dans lequel les racines des grands arbres se trouvant à la surface tenaient lieu de piliers, de draperies et mêmes de cloisons... Il narrait les exploits d'un jeune guerrier à l'agilité prodigieuse et aux flèches magiques qui ne manquaient jamais, jamais, jamais leur cible, et puis aussi d'un grand seigneur vivant dans une vallée merveilleuse, un être affable, courtois, cultivé, qui accueillait les voyageurs avec une amabilité sans pareille. Bouche bée, Sam buvait les paroles de Bilbon et croyait entendre le chant de l'eau dans la vallée cachée, le sifflement des flèches et le murmure du vent dans les grands arbres de la forêt...

Ainsi, les matinées passaient vite et de manière très agréable. Bilbon pensait bien faire et ne se doutait pas que l'Ancien lui reprocherait un jour d'avoir appris les lettres à son fils, tout en admettant que l'intention était bonne.

Tant que Sam était dans les parages, Bilbon se trouvait mieux et sentait même un peu de son ancien courage lui revenir. Il avait beaucoup négligé son intérieur auparavant, tout lui étant corvée. A présent il tenait son trou bien propre et bien en ordre, pour quand le petit hobbit venait prendre ses leçons en grignotant les gâteaux qu'il cuisait exprès pour lui. Comme il mangeait assez volontiers en sa compagnie, il avait repris un peu de poids.

Mais dès que le soir tombait, le malheureux voyait toutes ses hantises lui revenir tandis que le poids inexorable de sa solitude l'écrasait. Et dès qu'il cédait au sommeil, son cauchemar revenait le torturer. Toujours le même. Le temps qui passait ne lui ôtait rien de son pouvoir dévastateur et Bilbon continuait à s'éveiller en hurlant, nuit après nuit. Rien ne paraissait pouvoir rompre ce cercle infernal.

Vinrent ensuite les hallucinations : le hobbit se levait parfois d'un bon, même au milieu de la nuit, persuadé d'avoir entendu frapper à la porte. Il se précipitait, le coeur battant, se demandant si par hasard... mais il ne trouvait jamais personne devant l'entrée.

\- Tu es en train de devenir fou, mon pauvre Bilbon ! se dit-il un matin. Fou à enfermer !

Il s'était éveillé deux fois cette nui-là. La première, comme toujours, en hurlant comme un forcené en proie à son cauchemar habituel. Assis dans son lit, le coeur tambourinant furieusement entre ses côtes, il s'était pris la tête à deux mains en gémissant :

\- Assez... assez ! Je n'en peux plus !

Il avait, comme toujours, mis des heures à se rendormir et quand enfin il y était parvenu, il s'était éveillé en sursaut, croyant comme toujours avoir entendu quelqu'un cogner à sa porte. Sauf que cette fois, épuisé tant physiquement que moralement, il ne s'était pas donné la peine d'aller voir. Et toujours revenait la même évidence :

\- Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Il faut que ça cesse !

Un jour, au moment où Sam prenait congé et que Bilbon sentait la solitude se refermer sur lui pareille à une eau froide et paralysante, la solution lui apparut brusquement, limpide dans son évidente simplicité. Il se souvint du même coup de ce qu'il s'était dit le jour où il avait décidé d'apprendre à lire et à écrire à Sam Gamegie : il voulait avoir quelqu'un de confiance à qui léguer Cul-de-Sac à sa mort. Tout allait de pair. Bilbon Sacquet avait de très nombreux cousins et petits cousins à travers toute la Comté. Maints d'entre eux avaient tant d'enfants qu'ils avaient parfois peine à les élever. Pourquoi ne pas adopter l'un d'entre eux ? Et puis, comme il en était là de ses réflexions Bilbon se souvint de Drogon et Primula, qui s'étaient noyés l'année précédente. Ils avaient laissé un orphelin, Frodon. Bilbon se souvenait de lui comme d'un garçon doux et rêveur, affable. Il avait été recueilli par son oncle, Rorimac Brandebouc, lequel avait lui-même une véritable nichée d'enfants, neveux, cousins et serait sans doute soulagé d'avoir une bouche en moins à nourrir.

Bilbon eut bientôt pris son parti : dès qu'il aurait pris son déjeuner, il s'habillerait convenablement et s'en irait rendre visite à Rorimac pour lui parler de son projet. Si son épouse et lui-même donnaient leur accord de principe, il reviendrait régulièrement en visite et ferait plus ample connaissance avec l'enfant. Il ne voulait pas le forcer ! Si Frodon était heureux là où il était et préférait y rester, il n'était pas question de l'obliger à déménager. Il allait de soi, de toute manière, que cette question ne se règlerait pas en un jour. Il fallait laisser les choses aller à leur rythme. Il n'est de toute façon pas dans la nature des hobbits de se précipiter. Quoi qu'il en soit, heureux de la décision qu'il venait de prendre, Bilbon mangea avec un peu plus d'appétit que de coutume en réfléchissant à toutes les dispositions qu'il devrait prendre si son projet se concrétisait et quels changements cela apporterait dans son existence.

OO00OO

Bilbon s'agitait fiévreusement dans son sommeil, en proie à la terreur de plus en plus vive qui précédait toujours le cauchemar récurrent qui le torturait nuit après nuit. Pourtant, le cri qui s'éleva, perçant, brisant le silence nocturne, n'était pas le sien. Le hobbit ouvrit tout grand les yeux et se redressa automatiquement sur un coude. Seul le silence l'environnait.

Bilbon rejeta cependant ses draps, se leva, ralluma sa chandelle et se hâta vers la chambre voisine. Dès qu'il eut poussé la porte il entendit des pleurs d'enfant.

\- Chut, chut ! dit-il en venant s'asseoir au chevet de Frodon. C'est fini, allons !

\- Oncle Bilbon...

Lorsqu'il l'avait adopté, quelques mois plus tôt, Bilbon avait demandé au petit garçon de l'appeler son oncle. "Cousin" était si impersonnel... tous les hobbits sont plus ou moins cousins ! Frodon avait volontiers accepté : privé de parents, il avait soif d'affection et de liens familiaux aussi étroits que possible.

\- Je suis là, Frodon, dit Bilbon en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de l'enfant. Je suis là, tout va bien.

\- J'ai rêvé de Papa et Maman...

\- Je sais, mon petit.

\- Je veux qu'ils reviennent ! sanglota Frodon dans son oreiller. Ils me manquent tellement, oncle Bilbon !

\- Je sais, répéta le hobbit avec douceur. Nous voudrions tous voir revenir ceux que nous aimions et qui nous ont quittés. Malheureusement, c'est impossible.

Les pleurs de l'enfant redoublèrent.

\- Je préfèrerais te dire le contraire, dit Bilbon, mais ce serait un gros mensonge.

\- Votre papa et votre maman sont morts aussi, oncle Bilbon ?

\- Oui, Frodon. Et des amis, aussi. Des amis très chers. Moi aussi je rêve d'eux, tu sais.

La petite frimousse maculée de larmes se tourna brusquement vers lui, une interrogation, un espoir naissant dans les yeux bleus :

\- Hugon se moquait de moi parce que je faisais des cauchemars... commença-t-il.

Hugon était l'un de ses nombreux cousins, l'un des enfants de son oncle Rorimac.

\- Il disait que je n'étais qu'un bébé qui pleure la nuit...

\- Il avait tort, Frodon. C'est quand on a beaucoup de chagrin qu'on fait des cauchemars. Il n'y a pas de quoi en avoir honte.

Il parla longuement, cette nuit-là. Peut-être même en révéla t-il beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru mais, peu à peu, bercé par sa voix et rassuré par sa présence, Frodon se rendormit.

Bilbon alors regagna sa propre chambre et se recoucha. Pauvre, pauvre petit. Rorimac avait prévenu Bilbon : bien que la mort de ses parents remonte à presque un an, Frodon faisait encore régulièrement des cauchemars. Quand il ne rêvait pas de la fin tragique de son père et de sa mère, il rêvait que c'était lui qui se noyait.

\- Nous faisons une belle paire ! soupira Bilbon en cherchant une position confortable.

Il fermait à peine les yeux lorsqu'il entendit s'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

\- Oncle Bilbon ?

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Frodon ? demanda t-il en se redressant.

\- Oncle Bilbon, j'ai peur.

\- Peur de quoi, mon petit ?

\- De faire encore des mauvais rêves... Je pourrais dormir avec vous ?

Bilbon n'hésita qu'un instant : il connaissait mieux que personne la peur qui vous étreint à l'idée de voir revenir un rêve particulièrement terrifiant et éprouvant ! Il se poussa de côté tout en soulevant les draps :

\- Viens, dit-il.

Frodon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et accourut, soulagé.

Cette nuit-là, l'oncle et le neveu dormirent tous deux d'un sommeil réparateur et sans rêve. Cette nuit- là, chacun recouvra enfin la paix de l'esprit. Peut-être parce que même dans leur sommeil chacun sentait la présence de l'autre à ses côtés. Peut-être parce que cette proximité momentanée et rassurante leur fit prendre vraiment conscience qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls au monde, ni l'un ni l'autre, et que la vie continuait.

En tous les cas, bien que par la suite chacun dorme dans son propre lit, ni Bilbon ni Frodon ne firent plus aucun cauchemar.

 **0000OOOO00000**

 **L'épilogue étant très court, je le posterai dès demain. Bisous !**


	5. Epilogue

Tirant toujours sur sa pipe, froide depuis longtemps, Bilbon revint tout doucement à la réalité et à la fête qui battait son plein autour de lui.

Oui, Frodon lui avait apporté la paix de l'esprit. Sa présence innocente l'avait obligé à focaliser son esprit sur le présent et à reléguer le passé tout au fond de sa mémoire. Oh bien sûr, mille et mille fois il avait raconté ses aventures passées à Frodon et à Sam Gamegie. Et à bien d'autres petits hobbits car au fil des années il s'était acquis une réputation de conteur bien établie. Et même s'il y avait certaines choses qu'il n'avait encore jamais révélé à personne, il savait, bien sûr, que ses récits si souvent répétés contribuaient à sa "mauvaise" réputation. Eh oui. En partant comme il l'avait fait, par un si lointain matin de printemps, à la suite d'une compagnie de nains (personnages oh combien peu recommandables selon les hobbits) et d'un magicien qui lui-même inspirait beaucoup de méfiance aux habitants de la Comté (bien qu'ils aiment tous ses feux d'artifice), Bilbon avait perdu toute respectabilité. Il n'était plus dans la norme. Il avait franchi une ligne invisible qui le mettait définitivement à part, sinon à l'écart. Non pas qu'il s'en soucie beaucoup. Il ne reniait rien et se trouvait bien tel qu'il était.

Tout au contraire, même : Frodon était adulte, il n'avait plus besoin de lui et Bilbon, de plus en plus, ressassait le passé. Les souvenirs, les impressions, les regrets que durant des années il avait repoussé tout au fond de son esprit lui revenaient ces derniers temps avec une force accrue. Il ne faisait plus de cauchemar, heureusement, mais son coeur désormais aspirait à autre chose. Au fond, son long périple vers l'est, autrefois, avait été la chose la plus extraordinaire qui lui soit jamais arrivée. Si les horreurs de la guerre lui avaient autrefois donné envie de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver la paix, à présent qu'il ne se sentait plus aucune responsabilité c'était tout le contraire : il étouffait dans cette existence trop tranquille et rêvait de nouvelles aventures.

Les yeux dans le vague, Bilbon caressait machinalement, au fond de sa poche, l'anneau qui ne l'avait plus jamais quitté depuis le jour où il l'avait trouvé. Certaines choses vous changent à jamais, que vous le vouliez ou non. Les hobbits sont des êtres casaniers et paisibles qui n'aiment que les choses qui durent... les choses immuables... Mais Bilbon avait réalisé déjà depuis quelques temps que s'il avait été ainsi autrefois, cela faisait des années qu'en réalité il attendait, espérait secrètement qu'il se passe à nouveau quelque chose. Comme cela n'était jamais arrivé, il avait décidé de forcer la main au destin et de partir à la rencontre des événements. Et cette fois, il ne reviendrait pas.

Dans l'après-midi, avant que le magicien n'arrive Bilbon s'était rendu une dernière fois dans son jardin. Son chêne avait bien grandi, c'était à présent un jeune arbre vigoureux qui excédait presque la taille d'un être humain. Eh oui… Bilbon avait beau avoir toujours su qu'il ne le verrait jamais au faîte de sa taille et de sa majesté, il avait éprouvé un petit pincement au cœur en songeant qu'il le voyait pour la dernière fois. Mais il le laissait entre de bonnes mains : Frodon savait quel prix, quelle importance son oncle attachait à cet arbre et il savait aussi pourquoi. Il en prendrait soin, assisté de Sam Gamegie qui depuis plusieurs années déjà entretenait seul le jardin du vieux hobbit. Caressant l'écorce de la main, Bilbon avait fait ses adieux à son arbre presque de la même manière dont il aurait pris congé d'un ami. Et au fond, c'était bien ainsi qu'il le considérait.

Le vieillard détacha son esprit du soupçon de nostalgie qui menaçait de s'insinuer en lui et songea au nouveau voyage qui l'attendait, dès ce soir. Tout était prêt et la route l'attendait. Bilbon sourit, tout en continuant à jouer sans fin avec l'anneau, au fond de sa poche.

 **FIN**


End file.
